Krang
Krang is a character that appeared in the original Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles cartoon. His physical appearance was inspired by and is loosely based on the Utrom race from the original Mirage comics, however, Krang is not an Utrom. He also appears its associated media, such as the comic books and most of the classic video games. About him Krang is an extremely intelligent and powerful warlord from another world known as Dimension X. Despite his frail apperance, many other villains fear Krang, including Shredder, Bebop, Rocksteady, and Baxter Stockman. Krang is known to have several enemies other then the turtles, this includes Shreeka, Maligna the Malignoid queen, and Lord Dregg. He is the sole survivor of a quite grotesque, hideous, and large pink natural physical brain-shaped creature species called "Krangazoids". He is around the size of a basketball, has a ridged forehead, large eyes, a wide mouth with sharp pointed teeth, and two long slimy tentacles. Krang's physical appearance is so wild and zany, that it gives people an odd and freaky feeling when they first come into contact with him. He speaks in a deep and menacing voice, is ruthless, evil, wicked, cold, cunning, manipulative, obnoxious, selfish, has the blood of whole races on his tentacles since one of the atrocities he committed was the destruction of the home planet of an alien bat and an alien mosquito who were the only survivors of their species on their homeworld, greatly enjoys the suffering of other living creatures, and had a total lack of empathy which granted him the luxury of being able to recklessly endanger his "allies". As a child, he was a spoiled prince who was born on a rocky planet in Dimension X, and his father, Quanin, was not only a powerful dictator and warlord, but also a briliant scientist who had designed countless weapons. Quanin somehow took command of an army of Rock Soldiers under the leadership of General Traag and led brutal campaigns of them. When Quanin made it clear that even if Krang become ruler he would never be a leader, Krang attempted to prove his worth to his father by secretly joining forces with Traxus, one of Quanin's enemies. However, Traxus attacked and killed all of the Krangazoids and mortally wounded Quanin, but he wasn't aware that Krang was alive and hiding from him. Moments later, Krang arrived onto the scene and killed his father's enemy. When his father saw what he had done he was proud of his son, and for the first time in quite a while called him his son. A few hours later, Krang's father died from his very serious injuries. Later that night, Krang stole the Technodrome, a powerful mobile battle fortress, from its creator Von Drakus. Moments later, a bizarre incident occurred that caused Krang to be exiled from Dimension X to Earth, along with the Technodrome. Krang's ranting, burbling, chortling, and raving antics are a few of the reasons he was banished from his home-sweet-home of Dimension X. Krang brought his smarty-pants attitude to the decent planet Earth, where law-abiding citizens were threatened by his supreme intelligence. While on Earth, Krang began an uneasy alliance with a dire and lethal ninja known as The Shredder, to fund and help plan most of the ninja master's schemes, such as creating a fresh from the oven cowabunga cheese pizza recipe that was fit for a ninja turtle. Shredder, along with his robotic Foot Soldier army, moved into the Technodrome. He did not share Shredder's obsession with the turtles and Splinter; because while Shredder sees them as mortal enemies, Krang seems to regard them more like annoyances when they interfere in his plans. Krang is capable of slithering at 3 miles per hour, giving his opponents a nasty slap with one of his tentacles, biting with his sharp tiny fangs, and wrestling with his biggest headache, the turtles - who pose a threat to his global dominance. Krang's ultimate goal is to take over the Earth; it only became his objective after he was exiled on the Earth. He desires to do this by beating the Earthlings into submission and forcing them to pledge allegiance to him by using his psychic powers to hypnotize them into obeying his commands by saying it will only work on weak-willed people and then replacing their "silly, petty, and unintelligent" governments with himself as the world-wide monarch, and outlawing their televisions and replacing them with his holographic video screens, where they will be forced to take orders from him 24 hours a day. Krang's hobbies are destroying worlds and watching others suffer, baking, and knitting. He is a fan of one of Earth's soap operas called "John & Marsha", and loves to eat quarg rat pie, mucklegoose quiche, and pickles. Friends Leonardo, Donatello, Michaelangelo, Raphael, Venus De Milo, Splinter, April O'Neil, Casey Jones, Ramona Lisa Jones, Micansana Dini, Rosita Friez, Marai Tjeersma, Bebop, Rocksteady, Adam the wolverine turtle, and Shellbrina Enemies Oroku Saki/The Shredder, Baxter Stockman, Slash, Leatherhead, The Rat King, Tokka, Rahzar, Captain Filch, Manon, Shreeka, Maligna the Malignoid queen, Lord Dregg, and Shellsha Role in Sabrina1985's headcanon In Sabrina1985's headcanon, Shredder eventually abandoned Krang because the ninja blamed the alien brain for all the failings they've had over the years, and just decided to leave Krang at the mercy of someone else. Shredder greatly wanted to enjoy the suffering of the Krangazoid, so he decided to recklessly endanger him by attempting to kill him by putting him in a bubble walker-like device that had sparks of electricity which started crackling and Krang was given a sharp shock which was a huge wave of pain that felt like he had been given multiple electric shocks in a row, but Shellbrina arrived just in time to rescue him to save him before Shredder could do any more harm to the Krangazoid. Krang didn't start to understand that Shellbrina cared about him until he almost died because of Shredder's torturing him, in which he showed his capacity to care for the first time, and became remorseful for his past actions. He then explained to Shellbrina that the only reason why he hated love and caring is because he did not understand it, due to his past. Due to Shellbrina showing him caring, kindness, and love, he betrayed the forces of evil for good and had started to do good deeds on Earth after he joined another similar-looking race of benevolent and peaceful small and squishy brain-like aliens called Utroms who came from another planet in the Milky Way galaxy. Category:Canon characters Category:Male characters Category:Pink characters Category:Anthro characters Category:Antagonists Category:Former villains Category:Protagonists Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles characters